


Meet The Parents

by Thorny_Rose_463



Series: Superwoman [2]
Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter, Superman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Zach meets Cammie's parents.One-shot.Sequel to Fourth Time This Week.





	Meet The Parents

"Are you sure everything is going to be all right if you leave? We can always go another time," Zach said.

Cammie rolled her eyes at his worries.

"I'm sure the city can handle a couple of days without me. Is this really about me not being here, or are you worried about meeting my parents?" Cammie asked, giving Zach a knowing look.

Zach looked at the floor of the car and sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's natural to be nervous, but I'm sure they're going to love you, Zach. You make me happier than I've ever been, and they're not going to argue with that. Try not to stress about it too much." Cammie started the car, and Zach looked out of the window as Metropolis disappeared from sight.

"Easier said than done," Zach mumbled.

* * *

"Cammie! It's so good to see you!" Rachel exclaimed.

Cammie rushed over to Rachel and hugged her while Zach stood by the car. She then turned to Matthew and hugged him.

"This is Zach," Cammie said, wrapping an arm around Zach's waist.

Zach smiled at Matthew and Rachel. "Hi. it's nice to meet you."

Matthew and Rachel grinned.

"So, you're the famous Zach, huh? Whenever I talk to Cammie, all she talks about is you." Rachel said. "You must be really special."

"I think she's pretty special too." Zach said. Cammie beamed at him.

Matthew and Rachel looked between Cammie and Zach and nodded approvingly.

"Well, I don't think we'll need to do the typical 'don't hurt her' talk. You two look completely besotted with each other. I'm glad Cammie met you, Zach," Matthew said.

"Come on, let's get inside," Rachel said.

Matthew and Rachel led the way, but Cammie tugged on Zach's hand.

"I told you." Cammie said.

Zach rolled his eyes and followed Cammie into the house.

THE END


End file.
